minecraftcityfandomcom-20200214-history
MineCraftPrime99
MineCraftPrime99 is a main character of Minecraft City he first appears in episode one "The Resturant". Appearance MineCraftPrime99 appearance is a robotic truck build, appearing with a Blue head and Light Blue eyes, a red and white torso, a yellow waist, and silver legs. Episodes The Beginning coming soon... The Restaurant coming soon... Homeless and Crazy part. 1 coming soon... Homeless and Crazy part. 2 coming soon... Prison Escape coming soon... Moving Day coming soon... The Pizzeria coming soon... The Suit coming soon... Interrogation coming soon... Welcome to Hell coming soon... Relationships Legos160 MineCraftPrime99 seems to dislike Legos160, though this does not see to be how it always was. Legos160 was a really good friend to MineCraftPrime99 he later started noticing that Legos160 was not completely sane and started to dislike him after he killed them and brought him back to life. as of the season finale MineCraftPrime99 despises Legos160 and wants him dead... although he possibly was already murdered by him. Plasma_Crab MineCraftPrime99 seems to have a good relationship with Plasma_Crab, they are seen being respectful for each other even agreeing that Legos160 is crazy and needs help, Throughout the series Plasma_Crab has always tried to help MineCraftPrime99 and seems to want to help him get rid of Legos160. as of the season finale MineCraftPrime99 is dead and was killed by Legos160. Mr. Moo Mr. Moo has little interaction with MineCraftPrime99, they seemed to have a good relationship until Legos160 came along. Because of Legos160 meeting them he caused trouble forcing MineCraftPrime99, Legos160, and Plasma_Crab out of the building. In the episode "Prison Escape" MineCraftPrime99 is suprised to see he is alive and then wants to help him, after this Mr. Moo leaves to go back home. In the episode "The Suit" Mr. Moo is shown to be help captive by Legos160, and Legos190 since he left home. This makes MineCraftPrime99 confused and shows he does care about Mr. Moo Mr.Oink Mr. Oink has little to no interaction with MineCraftPrime99, although he does seem to like him and tolerates him throughout the series. Gabe Unlike his relationship with Legos160, MineCraftPrime99 seems to like Gabe even though they aren't seen interacting much it can be assumed that they are acquaintances and do not hate or like each other. William MineCraftPrime99 seems to be okay with William considering he is the pet of Legos160, he never seems to hate him or want him dead unlike his owner. Springtrap MineCraftPrime99 seems to be scared of Springtrap, throughout the episode "The Suit" he is seen running from springtrap and is wanting to escape the Pizzeria. After finding out that Springtrap is the spirit of Legos160 his fear turns into hate for springtrap wanting him gone along with Legos160 Legos190 MineCraftPrime99 hates Legos190, this is shown througout the episodes "The Suit" and "Interrogation" he is only wanting to know what he is and where he came from, upon finding out who and what he is MineCraftPrime99, punches him. Legos190 soon blows himself up to get away from them and possibly kill them. Trivia coming soon...